Scars
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: Kagome's mother has given her scars and make up to cover them ever since her father left. Now at a new school she meets Inuyasha who wants to see something other than sadness in her misty blue eyes. IK SM Rating for language
1. Please

**AN**: I have started a new story! Anyways considering I have absolutely no inspiration on No You Fool whatsoever, I'm just going to make it up to you all by putting my idea on paper- er my computer...? But if anyone can guess who the next guy to ask her out is I'll at least **try** to get another chapter up. Anyways, for those of you who don't think I can be serious coughremacough, NYAH! Well to be truthful I didn't think I could be serious but to prove to myself and some of my way too honest friends, I'm going to try to make this as angsty as I can, because I can't have a reputation as an idiot who only knows how to make jokes and unbelievably long run on sentences, 'cause I have sucky grammar, like annoying people with my blabber mouth self _and_ because I don't know exactly **how** to cut the sentence down into multiple ones or a just plain shorter one, right? 

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it a million times, I don't own Inuyasha or anything for that matter except a manga and hope that some day I'll live in Japan and _not_ get washed away by the rain.

--- 

_Scars  
by Inu-Chan  
Please_

---

_A little girl sat in the corner of the room with her thin arms wrapped tightly over her legs. Her small mind could barely comprehend what was happening but there was a voice inside her, dreading what was going to happen next._

_"You little brat!" The woman standing over her slurred in a drunken state, glaring at the girl. "It's all your fault he left!"_

_"Mama, please-" The child was cut off when a fist connected with her already bruised body._

_"Shut up!" The woman yelled at her, shaking her fist as the girl screamed. "If you'd for once just shut up, he wouldn't have left!" She turned and looked around the room before resting her gaze at the child once more, "Clean up this mess, dammit!" She sent an icy glare at the girl again before grabbing her coat and walking out the door, leaving her daughter to weep and 'clean up' the shattered beer bottles and spoiled food on the floor._

---

A teenage girl stood in front of her floor length mirror, observing her battered body with dull, blue eyes.

"Kagome, get your lazy ass ready for school, _now_!" The sound of her mother's impatient voice reached her voice and she cringed. The headache due to her beating had yet to go away and the yelling from the first floor only caused her head to pound more.

She tore her gaze away from her reflection, to her slightly ajar bedroom door and back again before putting on the only gift her mother gave her. The make up served to hide what she had been doing to her for years, ever since her father left.

She pulled on her new uniform, grabbed her book bag, walked downstairs and made a grab for the front door.

"Kagome," a woman with short brown hair and menacing brown eyes stood behind her, glaring daggers into the back of her head.

The younger woman looked at her mother with eyes devoid of emotion. "Goodbye, mom." Her mother nodded slightly and turned away, walking into the kitchen with a tight smile.

She pulled the door close behind her and started down the shrine steps that were left to her mother after her grandfather's death. Kagome had met the man three times in the entirety of her life. The first time when she was born, the second when he was admitted into the hospital for his progressing cancer and the final time when he was resting peacefully in a casket.

By the time she'd reached her new school, she was asking herself, '_When will I be able to finally be free like that?_'

Kagome walked into her new classroom, after obtaining her schedule and locker assignment from the principal. The room was almost empty except for a few chatting students and the teacher. She watched as the man began falling asleep at his large desk and decided to find her own seat. She went to the back, away from all others in the room. She dropped her book on her desk and stared out the window at the birds. She was more than jealous of their freedom. She needed it, after all.

A frown was set on her face as her gaze fell on a group of giggling girls who were staring at her. One girl stood and marched over to her with a grin set upon her cruel face.'_New girl, this should be fun_,'_ s_he thought as she approached Kagome.

"Hi, my name's Kikyo," she introduced herself with an air of confidence as she flipped her hair. "Who might you be?"

Kagome met her brown eyes with an unblinking stare and saw right through the sweet facade she put up, "Tell me why you want to know," She didn't wait for the other girls answer. "No, let me guess. For libel? Or just slander where the only truth is my name?"

The girl seemed taken aback, but recovered quickly at the sight of more students piling in the room. The all stopped and stared, wondering why the most popular group of girls were staring at their leader with confusion and anger to the new addition to their class. "Well, well, well seems the new girl's got some brains. We'll have to fix that." Kikyo grinned broadly as their classmates started 'ooh'ing at the threat.

Kagome glanced around the room then back at Kikyo with an irritated glare, "I'd continue this worthless exchange of words, but I have better things to do than listen to your empty threats." She took to staring out the window again. She concentrated on the dancing leaves swaying in the wind, not bothering to keep her attention on the girl gawking at her along with the rest of the class.

Kikyo's face contorted in anger and took a menacing step towards Kagome before getting ready to scream another threat, "You little-"

She was cut off as the bell rung and the teacher shouted for everyone to get in their seats. She threw another glare at the oblivious Kagome who was still staring out the window before stomping to her seat.

"Class," the teacher started, his small figure at its full height was barely taller than the 3-foot desks. "We have a new student with us, Kagome Higurashi. I'd like you all to give her a warm welc-"

The classroom door burst open and a boy with long silver tresses gripped onto the handle fiercely. He had a wide grin on his face as he let out loud deep breaths. Another boy suddenly appeared by his side. His hair was in a loose ponytail, one that was being pulled on by a girl with long brown hair. The boy with the dark hair gave the teacher a placating grin and began explain their tardiness while still trying to catch his breath, "Sorry Myouga-sensei, we woke up late and then there was a giant ogr-"

A small, wrinkled hand went up and his head shook, "It's Myouga, no need for the sensei. Miroku, you are more than aware of that." His hand gestured towards the class, "There is no need for an explanation, I doubt you have any viable excuses anyway."

He got back onto the desk and turned towards blackboard, all the while shaking his head.

The two boys then allowed knowing smirks onto their faces, ignoring the sounds of girls swooning as they made their way to the only remaining seats. Around Kagome.

The girl made her way for the seat right next to her, rolling her eyes at the show the two boys had out on.

"Hey," She whispered in an attempt to get Kagome's attention.

Seeing her effort to get the new girl to look her was being ignored, she quickly wrote a note on dropped it onto her desk after folding the paper into a minuscule size. She watched with dismay as the note was pushed to a corner of the desk without a second glance.

"Sango, leave her alone," The boy with silver hair and amber eyes told her in an irritated tone. "Can't you see she's stuck up like the rest?"

"Inuyasha, shut up." Sango glared at him before looking at the girl again with a frown and sighing before turning to the front of the class to see what Myouga was teaching.

Throughout the day, Sango tried fruitlessly to talk with the girl who happened to be in nearly all her classes and was dubbed Kagome. Finally, she'd seen her getting her things out her locker when the final bell rang.

"Hey!" Sango stood a few feet away yelling to get her attention, but was still being ignored. With a growl of frustration she screamed, "Kagome!" and watched as said girl looked at her with a frown. Instead of paying attention to whatever she was about to say, Sango stormed to Kagome's locker, "Why do you keep ignoring us?" She asked referring to the two two boys that were also in the majority of her classes, Inuyasha and Miroku. "All we're trying to do is be your friends!"

Kagome gave her a sad smile before telling her, "That's too bad, I'm not allowed to have any friends."

She then turned and walked out the school doors with Sango staring at her back with a shocked expression. '_Not allowed to have friends?_' Kagome's words echoed in her head.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, walking towards Sango's confused form. He heard the conversation with his sensitive ears and was also disturbed by what the mostly girl had said. He smirked as an idea formed in his head, one that wouldn't allow his true intentions to shine through, "Maybe we could get her to break some rules?"

He found Miroku and Sango grinning at him knowingly, nodding in agreement at the undeveloped plan to get Kagome to socialize.

---

**AN**: Yeah, it's kind of short, but hey! I tried didn't I? And look! I went an entire story without putting in jokes. Ahhhhh, I truly am good. And conceited, yes! And in 9 days its my birthday, I bet none of you can guess how old I am! You'll be surprised, I don't act my age. Am I immature for my old age? Or am I mature for my youth? That was stupid but anyway, press the button and make me happy! And yeah, the whole thing with her mom. You just **couldn't** picture her doing those things to Kagome, anyone for that matter, but they never said anything about her father and I suck at making characters up even if I _do_ have the general idea. You can't count Chio, he's Miroku's twin for God's sake! The description for how he looks is exactly like Mr. Hentai Houshi himself except with light blue eyes and blonde spikes, same personality, too!

Oh and has anyone read the manga Alice 19th? Kyo is just _too_ cute!


	2. Just A Kiss

**AN**: I happen to think you're all mean for my own secretive reasons... Anyway I went to Brooklyn therefore I couldn't update because my grandmother has yet to buy a computer. But I did write another chapter because I'm really NOT that creative, it's in my notebook and I'm going to copy it word for friggin word. Can you say boring? 

Disclaimer: What the hell is the point of these things? If I owned Inuyasha don't ya think I would be making an episode like this instead of putting it on the internet?

---

_Scars  
by Inu-Chan  
Just a Kiss_

---

Kagome sat on her bed, staring listlessly at the wall before her. Her hand rested on her thumping head as her curtain swayed with the light breeze. It wasn't too long ago that she'd woken up on the living room floor. The memory of that afternoon came rushing back at her as black strands of hair tickled her face...

---_Flashback_---

_"Kagome. Get in here." Kagome heard her mother's drunken voice as soon as she stepped into the door. She softly walked towards the kitchen, pulling off her shoes slowly and leaving them near the door side by side. She peered into the dimly lit room and saw her mother sitting at the table with a near empty beer bottle in hand. Her dark eyes were hard and angry as she watched her daughter creep into the room._

_"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Her words were slightly garbled._

_"I was at school, it always takes me this long to get here," Kagome answered referring to the two weeks she'd already spent at her new school._

_"Well, you better find a way to get her faster to clean this shit up!" She eyed the sink full of dishes and the floor covered in food and beer bottles. Kagome's cold blue eyes followed her mother's gaze then back to her face to see her mother staring at her with an expecting and impatient glare._

_Before she could even think about what she was saying, Kagome told her mother, "You can clean this hell hole up your fucking self." For once she'd let her anger get to her, jumbling her thoughts and causing her to speak before she thought. This was only the second time she had talked back to her mother, letting her emotions control her and not thinking about the consequences._

_But her mother didn't forget and she was still in front of Kagome. _

_"What the fuck did you just say?" She whispered dangerously, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. Kagome flinched at the look, a sign of weakness to her mother. Before she could blink, she felt glass hit her head, reopening wounds and sending her crumpled on the floor in a pitiful mess._

_For the few minutes her eyes remained closed, Kagome felt her mother's fists beat against her frail body._

_"You little bitch!" Her mother screamed, still throwing punches at her daughter. "Get the fuck up!_

_Kagome rolled to her stomach, trying to stand, but failed miserably when her mother's foot connected to her ribs endlessly._

_The beating finally stopped ten minutes later, each minute was seemed like an eternity in hell to Kagome._

_"Get this 'hell hole' cleaned up, right fucking now, or else I'll make sure you will **never** see daylight a-fucking-gain." _

_Kagome recoiled when her mother sent her another kick before turning away and walking out the door with a loud slam. She barely had enough energy to turn to her side, all the while spewing out spit and blood trying to get air into her lungs._

_Her eyes closed and she knew nothing._

---_End Flashback_---

Kagome had long since finished cleaning up the house and dragged herself back up the stairs. Her body hurt but her mother didn't care. '_If she did she wouldn't have done this_,' Kagome stood, wincing as pain shot through her chest and straight to her head, creating a migraine that had her suddenly squinting at the coming from the window.

She went to her mirror to inspect herself once again, she knew she was going to die soon. Whether it would be by her own hands or her mother's, she didn't know. She wanted to fight back, she wanted to runaway, or even tell someone. She needed to escape the hell that became her home one day, twelve years ago, when her father left. She wanted to it all to stop.

"What did I do?" Her monotonous voice asked the sad image that was her reflection. It was a question she'd asked her mother so many times that the thought of an answer had become foreign. The only thing to be expected was a fist. Another bruise. More pain.

She turned away and moved towards her bed at a sluggish pace. She collapsed onto the soft, inviting sheets, ignoring the pain the reared up when her body came in contact with the bed. Before she gave into exhaustion, she realized there was more that she wanted.

A friend. Love.

Her eyes closed again for the second time that day as she said, "Damn that Inuyasha."

---

"Inuyasha, it's been two weeks already, and she still hasn't said a word to us!" Sango yelled at her friend with her brows furrowed and her hands on her hips. The trio had been trying to break down the thick walls that surrounded the newest addition to their school ever since the day Inuyasha came up with a plan to do so.

"Then try harder!" Miroku and Sango thought Inuyasha seemed a little too excited with the idea of becoming her friend, but they said nothing.

"Inuyasha, we have been trying hard," came the calm, cool voice of Miroku. "She just ignores us."

Inuyasha smirked, "Then get her attention and keep it."

"Listen you idiot! What the hell do you think we've been doing! She won't pay attention and when she does, she leaves the room or becomes facisinated with the nearest tree!" Sango exploded, too close to Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

He glared at her and began rubbing his dog ears, "No, **you** listen. The both of you," He switched his gaze to Miroku who was starring off in space. "I don't care what you do. Tie her up if you have to, anything, but you guys have to talk to her. You've seen how she looks..." Sango and Miroku exchanged confused looks and then sighed in unison, "Whatever Inuyasha."

"Okay let's go." The small group walked into the school and seperated to go to their lockers. Inuyasha was the first to get to the classroom and he was elated to see Kagome sitting in her seat, oblivious to everything except the bouncing branches outside the window. Realizing they were alone and it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, Inuyasha locked the classroom door and started towards her.

"Kagome," He was sitting backwards in the desk in front of her when she looked away from the window. Instead of answering his call she looked away, down at the blank page in her notebook.

"Kagome," He called again, this time louder.

Without moving her eyes away from the empty lines, she asked, "Why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"Because we want to be your friends," He answered without hesitation.

She finally looked at him, "But I can't-"

He cut her off, "Then don't tell anyone."

Kagome turned away again, this time her eyes watering. She surprised herself, she'd stopped crying a long time ago. The tears had dried up and floated away, just like the birds.

This boy had been pestering her for 10 days straight, any chance he had. She could ignore him only for the first day because after that he'd whisper to her during their classes, talking nonstop as if it wasn't a one sided conversation. She listened to everything he said and almost replied a few times. He made guesses at the questions she refused to answer. He decided that she was an orphan after telling her he thought she was a princess, an assassin, an undercover celebrity, or a secret agent.

Inuyasha was shocked to see a small appear on her face, normally she was glaring or staring with a blank look, all the while frowning. But now she was smiling. And crying.

"Kagome?" He quickly got up from the seat and was at her side, "What's wrong?"

She looked up to see golden eyes filled with concern, and it was for her. It seemed that someone finally cared for her. Her small widened, but the tears still fell. She knew she looked pathetic, a watery smile for a boy that she'd met only two weeks prior but she knew there were times when her appearance was much worse.

Inuyasha watched as her face started to brighten with her smile. Her eyes shined for the first time and he thought she looked beautiful, no matter how glossy the clear blue became. He was suddenly aware of how close they were and before he knew what he was doing, his lips captured her own in a soft kiss. It shocked them both, but before they could decide to pull away or relax into it, the classroom door burst open with all their classmates, including Miroku and Sango, falling to the floor.

Kagome pulled away with a light blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha turned to her and saw she was smiling shyly.

"So we're friends now?" she asked quietly.

The smile Inuyasha had returned to her became a smirk, "Just friends?"

Her face became a darker pink as the window caught her attention yet again.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku sat in the seat next to Inuyasha with a wide grin. Sango sat behind him with an amused look. "This is what you meant by 'anything', huh?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still blushing, "It was just a kiss."

---

**AN**: Can't write anymore... Everything so awkward... I think I made things go by too fast. But maybe I didn't. They're destined to make it out in the end, so why NOT speed up the process? But yeah like I said I went to the city (New York City) and went to Times Square, Chinatown, and Flatbush and found out that my great grandfather was a straight up Chinese mad and that somewhere along the line I have... Portuguese in me. PORTUGESE! My aunt said we're mutts and I said, "No, no you're a mutt. I'm a hybrid." I got a lot of stares for that one though. But I have two serious questions: You have to be from where to be Portuguese? and WHAT THE HELL IS PORTUGESE! ARGH IT SUCKS BEING AN IDIOT!

I'm thinking of writing another story:

The Bachelorette- Kagome's best friend, Sango, tells her she needs a boyfriend (for the millionth time), so Kagome agrees to the idea Sango comes up with (just to shut her up, of course). The idea? To choose out of 10 guys her perfect mate.

It's better than you'd think and it just shows you what prime time tv can do for you. He he he...

---

rewritten: 05-05-07


	3. Friends

**AN**: Sorry I didn't update for a while... Busy is my excuse and I offer no more. And for once I don't have a lot to say in the Author's Note so I'll just start the chapter. 

---

_Scars  
By Inu-Chan  
Friends _

---

Kagome sat in her room, mentally and physically tired from the days activities. She never expected having friends would be so much fun.

'It's been too long,' She thought with a frown. The last time she remembered actually having her friends over at her house was... around kindergarten. The year before her father left after her baby brother's death.

"Souta..." She breathed his name remembering his soft brown hair and playful little eyes. He was always squealing in joy, playing with his little chew toys. But then he'd gotten sick after her mother stayed out too long with them. His temperature was lower than normal and his breathing was too slow.

Her parents took him to his doctor immediately and he was diagnosed with hypothermia. The next day he died, without warning. The only thing Kagome could think about was a saying she'd heard at school from the teachers, now that she thought about it. One door closes and another one opens.

Souta's short life was quickly shut off, causing an effect of her parents fighting with each other nonstop. All she heard was slamming doors, muffled screams, and loud crying at night. She never understood what was going on until she heard a conversation between her parents just before her father left.

**---Flashback---**

_"Keishin, you can't leave," Kagome heard her mother begging and crying to her father._

_"Nami, do you not realize Kagome could have been killed, too?"_

_"If you're so worried about Kagome and me not being a good mother why don't you stay? Or just take her with you?" Her mother's voice was harsh._

_"I can't and you know that."_

_"Whatever, all you're doing is blaming this all on me."_

_Kagome could feel her father's growing rage even from the other side of the door, "Nami! You are acting as if you've just spilled some milk! Souta is dead!"_

_Kagome knew her mother was glaring at him from the short silence, "Honto? I would've never guessed."_

_"THIS is why I'm leaving, as much as I would want to, I can't take Kagome." Shifting of fabric was heard and then her father spoke again, "Nami, when I come back and anything is wrong with Kagome..." He didn't finish his sentence but the point came across easily._

_The door opened and her father looked at Kagome with sad eyes, "I'll be back soon, and I'll take you with me." He swooped down and hugged her tightly._

_He released after what seemed a lifetime and walked away from her, out of the house and out of her life._

_Kagome turned away from the door towards her mother; she was livid, glaring at Kagome with utmost hatred._

_"It's your fault," She said in a dangerous whisper._

_And the hell began._

**---End Flashback---**

Kagome sighed as she thought about her mother. She'd yet to get over her father and stop beating on Kagome. She just didn't get her. 'It IS her fault Souta died,' Kagome thought bitterly. If she hadn't been so busy talking with her friends, she would have noticed they way Souta had started shivering.

Kagome sighed again, bored for once in her life. She already cleaned up the house so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother.

Just as she was about to sigh for the third time, the phone rang, startling Kagome.

"Moshi, moshi?" Kagome heard Sango's doubtful voice on through the phone.

"Hello? Sango?"

"Oh, Kagome! Do you think you could come sleepover at my house?" Kagome thought about what her mother would say and decided against the obvious argument.

"I don't think so," Kagome said with a hint of sadness lacing her monotonous voice.

"Why not? It's Friday!" Sango said, whining a little.

"I don't think my mother would let me."

"Then let me talk to her, I could ask her for you." Sango was basically begging.

"Okay..." Kagome doubted it would work but she took the phone to her (now sober) mother.

"Hello?" Nami took the phone from Kagome.

"Um, Ms. Higurashi can Kagome come sleepover at my house? It IS Friday after all..."

"Of course. I don't see why not," Came her cheerful reply. Kagome's jaw almost dropped off at her mother's behavior.

"Kagome, close your mouth before I do it for you." She glared at Kagome after she hung up the phone.

'_So, it was a front. She can't let anyone know, so she puts a front_,' Kagome thought as turned away from her mother.

--- 

"Hey, Kagome! I hope you didn't get lost on the way over here" Kagome stood in front of Sango's house with her book bag in hand.

"No, I found it fine." Kagome replied shyly, it WAS her first sleepover after all.

"So what d'ya wanna do?" They were in Sango's room, with Sango sitting on her bed and Kagome sitting on her floor.

"I don't know."

Sango looked at Kagome and sighed. She knew it would be hard to get her to open up; she was surprised she even came.

"I know! I'll get Inuyasha and Miroku to come over." Sango said, knowing she would need some backup.

"For what?"

"To... hangout...?" Sango gave threw her a weird glance.

**---20 Minutes Later---**

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in Sango's kitchen waiting for the two girls to come down.

"Maybe I should go check up on them." Miroku made a move to get up from his chair but Inuyasha quickly punched him down.

"Go ahead and you'll see what happens to Little Miroku, you damn hentai." Inuyasha glared at him and then sat back down.

He was deep in his thoughts soon, thinking about his new 'friend'. Why was she always so sad? Even when she tried to put on that cold mask, sadness was always trailing her eyes and her tone.

'I'll make her better,' He thought with a smile as Sango and Kagome came down the stairs.

Kagome was in one of Sango's outfits, a light blue blouse and pair of dark blue jeans. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed his outfit. He looked different in his red t-shirt and baggy black jeans. 'Kind of sexy...' Kagome blinked rapidly at that thought. Where the HELL had that come from?

Inuyasha seemed to be oblivious to Kagome's confused expression (even though he DID notice that she was showing some emotion on her face) but Sango and Miroku weren't, seeing as though they had grins on their faces.

Miroku turned his gaze to Sango, who wore a somewhat tight button up black shirt with a magenta tank top underneath with a pair of extremely baggy pair of black jeans.

"Sango, dear, when are you going to cease being a tomboy and let me enjoy your wonderful figure?"

"Miroku," Sango turned to him with a smile. She started towards him, swinging her hips in a seductive way, and stopped right in front of him. "If you say ONE more perverted thing to me, I swear to the gods of everything holy AND evil that you will be my target for exterminating practice." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Got it?"

He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "As long as I'm your anything, it's ok with me." Sango felt a caress on her bottom and she gave Miroku a warning look, for once giving him a chance to run.

He didn't run, in fact he increased his groping, giving her an innocent look all the while.

She silently counted to ten, trying to ignore his hands. Of course it didn't work and she turned the darkest shade of red the screeched out "_Houshi_!" and began beating him bloody.

About ten minutes later, a red Sango walked out of the house with a confused Kagome in tow with Inuyasha carrying Miroku's unconscious figure.

Ah, the bliss of teenage love.

**  
--- **

AN: I just realized that this is turning out to have a little much humor in it and my other story which happens to be a humor/romance fic is becoming a little serious. Damn... I can't even keep the genres straight. Anyway (although this isn't even important, I'll tell you all), I wrote this entire chapter in size 8 for the font. I normally write in size 10 but strangely since I wrote in a smaller font I ended up writing a longer than normal chapter. Funny, eh?

And for those of you who don't know, hentai means pervert, honto means really (I think) and Houshi is Miroku's last name, which incidentally (or not) means priest in Japanese.

And I shall say for the end of the chapter, Ja n-

Juicy: HEY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET US WRITE ANYTHING!

I-C: Damnit, I was so close this time.

Inu-Chan: What do you mean you were so close?

I-C: And I thought you were the smart one...

J-Boi: Hey! Don't call her stupid.

I-C: I didn't baka. Read, damnit! READ!

J-Boi: Somebody's PMSin...

I-C: twitch Do you WANT to die you fricking hentai!

J-Boi: If I get a last fu-

I-C: JESUS CHRIST AND MOTHER MARY! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT!

Inu-Chan: The author is having some difficulties with one of her muses-

Juicy: J-Boi, happens to LOVE annoying her so I guess we-

Inu-Chan: I, not we, will be closing the chapter for toda-

Juicy: Oh will you shut up! I'LL say it! Ja ne and make sure you reply, the author is SO sorry for not updating sooner but she couldn't OKAY!

J-Boi: Looks like I-C aint the only PMSer up in here...

Juicy: WHAT!


	4. Kag

**AN**: Sorry, I haven't reviewed in while. LOTS of things have been happening and even though it's Spring Break, I have A LOT of work to do. Not to mention the fact I've been having a sort of writer's block with this story considering I've been having some depressed time to myself. But no matter! I have some serious inspiration! 

Juicy, J-Boi, and Inu-chan: Thanks to us!

HnA: Yes, they seriously helped me out this time!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyashie. Me want own Inuyashie. Rumiko Takahashi yes own Inuyashie. Me yes want Rumiko Takahashi dead (JK!)!

---

_Scars  
By Hentai no Ai  
Kag_

---

"Come on, we always sit over here!" Sango pointed to a booth. They were in an old, but very popular diner, it was bright with light yellow walls and the shiniest multi-colored linoleum floor anyone had ever seen. There was a jukebox that didn't work situated in the back with a small dance floor in front of it. Different colored booths were aligned against the wall with the large windows. Across that, were the long counters that ended just before the dance floor, and so did the stools built with it.

They all got into the bright red booth with Sango and Kagome squeezed in between Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome was looking slightly uncomfortable as she looked around at all the other teens in the diner. Inuyasha watched her as she fidgeted.

"Kagome," She looked at him with worried eyes. "It's ok, nothing's going to happen." He gave her a small, comforting smile.

She turned away from him with a pink tint on her cheeks, "Thanks."

He grinned at her and put his arm around her, making her blush turn slightly darker.

"The regular, right?" A waitress came to their booth with a small notepad in her hand.

Miroku looked up from Sango, who was blushing under his intense gaze. "Yeah," Then he looked at Kagome. "Get her a soda and a cheeseburger."

The waitress turned away and started towards the kitchens after giving them a small smile.

Music started playing from the hidden speakers and some people made their way to the dance floor.

**/Check it up, check it up/  
/Just wanna get your love/  
/Check it up, check it up/  
/Can't you imagine/  
/Check it up, check it up/  
/Just wanna get your love/  
/I'm here, try me baby/**

Sango's eyes brightened as she grabbed Miroku and dragged him to the dance floor after exclaiming, "I _love_ this song!"

Kagome watched them before turning to Inuyasha. He looked at her and gave her a sly grin then pulled her up and onto the dance floor.

**/Kaeru sora wo nakushite tobu kotoritachi wo Can't you imagine/  
/Sore wa kinou made no watashi lonesome days/  
/Kokoro ni kagi kake kakushita kimochi/  
/Anata ni deaete deguchi sagashiteru/**

"I can't dance!" Kagome looked at him, blushing in embarrassment.

He looked at her, still grinning. "Well, I guess now would be a good time to learn, huh?"

**/Kimochi wa tsutawaru kanarazu todoiteku/  
/Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu/  
/Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete/  
/Namida wa nagareru no Can't you imagine it/**

**/Check it up, check it up/  
/Just wanna get your love/  
/Check it up, check it up/  
/Can't you imagine/  
/Check it up, check it up/  
/Just wanna get your love/  
/Miss you, try me baby/**

Inuyasha pulled her close to him, making Kagome stiff as a board. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "You gotta loosen up, Kag."

**/Hito to hito wo tsunaide furu nagareboshi wo Can't you imagine/  
/Tsuyoi toki mo yowai toki mo sukidayo/  
/Kyuujuu kyuutsubu koboreta namida/  
/Saigo no hitotsubu de hiraku door ga aru/**

Kagome suddenly stopped moving and her eyes widened as dark blue eyes started flashing in her mind.

"Kag?" Inuyasha watched her with worry playing on his features.

**/Kimochi wa tsutawaru gokai wa hodoketeku/  
/Sono toki itami wo yurushiau dareka ga/  
/Anata wo sagashite anata wo matte iru/  
/Sore wa watashi na no? Can't you imagine/**

**/Baby, Ring My Bell Sweet watashi no mori ni/  
/Baby, Ring My Bell Sweet anata no oka ni/  
/Baby, Ring My Bell Sweet ano toki hibiita/  
/Baby baby Ring My Bell kane no ne wa kienai/**

Kagome stared at him and backed away in horror before turning and dashing towards the exit.

**/Kimochi wa tsutawaru anata ni todoiteku/  
/Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu/  
/Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete/  
/Namida wa nagareru no Can't you imagine/**

As the song ended Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared at the door. Everyone else was oblivious to the girl who'd just ran out the door as they started to slowly swing to the next song.

**/Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara/  
/Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou/  
/Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara/  
/Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou/**

"I'll be right back," Inuyasha said before sprinting in the direction Kagome fled.

Miroku and Sango looked at each after sparing another glance in the direction their friends went.

Miroku flashed her one of his signature grins before pulling her closer, "I happen to love this song."

**/Nagai nagai yoru ni obiete ita/  
/Tooi hoshi ni inotteta/**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up and down the deserted street for the girl.

"Stay away from me!" He heard her voice scream near an alleyway. He walked into the alley and saw her crouched in a ball on the ground.

**/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/  
/Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru/  
/Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara/  
/Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru/**

Sango blushed as she swayed with Miroku, she was confused as to why he wanted to dance with HER and why his hands had YET to move from their spot on her back.

She looked up to him to met his gaze, for once his eyes held something akin to seriousness unlike their normal mischievous, perverted glint.

She opened her mouth to ask him why he was staring at her like that, when she suddenly felt something warm on her lips.

**/Donna egao ni deaetara/  
****/Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no/  
****/Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni/  
****/Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru/**

"Kag?" Inuyasha took a step towards her and watched as she tried to get away from him.

"Stay away!"

He took a large step and grabbed Kagome to make her look him in the eye, "It's me, Inuyasha! I'm not going to hurt you."

**/Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga/  
/Yasuraka ni nareru you ni/**

Sango's eyes were as big as basketballs as she realized what (or rather who) was on her lips. She gasped, giving Miroku's tongue an invitation to her mouth.

**/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/  
/Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru/  
/Toki ni warai sukoshi naite/  
/Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku/**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped struggling as she stared into his golden orbs.

"Yeah," He held the gaze, searching for some answers in her cloudy, blue eyes. "What's wrong? Who did you think I was?"

She looked away from him and started stuttering as she answered him, "S-s- someone w-w-who r-raped me."

**/Osanai kioku no katasumi ni/  
/Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet/  
/Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine/**

Miroku pulled away first and smiled down at Sango. Her eyes were glazed when she opened them, but then she looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"Sango," Miroku's deep voice called, making her look up at him confused. "I love you."

**/Meguru meguru toki no naka de/  
/Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru/  
/Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara/  
/Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru/**

"Nani?" Inuyasha whispered in shock. How could someone do that to Kagome? To HIS Kagome? "What's his name?"

"K-k-ko-" She was cut off when a familiar deep voice interrupted them.

"Kouga." The both looked up to see a teenager with dark blue eyes that danced with amusement and a smirk on his lips.

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

---

**AN**: Yes, yes a DOUBLE cliffie. We ALL know what's gonna happen. But for you dimwits out there coughrubycough (that means you Rema!) there WILL be some SERIOUS action and some SERIOUS drama. And for that complete baka, Ruby, that likes emailing me about how she's going to protest life by painting pickets that say 'Liz is an idiot!' (You better watch your back in school, bitch!) and other things (though I'm not exactly sure how dissing the wonderful, great, beautiful, 'slightly' conceited author yours truly! is going to make a difference on what God thinks of this lowly chicken head) , I'm going to say 'This means a big fight between Inuyasha and Kouga, and views on love with Miroku and Sango, dummy!' Anyway, I'm sorry for any of you who are completely in love with Kouga (I used to be but I moved on to Inuyasha then after much drama, I found true love with Miroku, hence the name people) because this story is making him out to be the bad guy, the REAL bad guy and he is seriously going to get his ass kicked.

The first song was Kimochi wa Tsutawaru by BoA and Every Heart-Minna no Kimochi also by BoA. The songs are kind of old, but I still like them. And also to Miss Retard, USA (Ruby) Most of both songs are in Japanese and yes, DAMNIT! I'm a flippin 13 year old that still says MOMMY! ...I don't think you ALL need to know that... Yes, I am SEVERLY pissed off at Ruby even though she IS my friend, but she made fun of me when she heard me say mommy. _bursts into tears_ Is it so wrong that I vent my anger out in this author's note? _runs off into bedroom and falls asleep sobbing loudly_

Juicy: _cracks knuckles_ Ruby's gonna pay.

J-Boi: grins Yeah, she is! _looks around confused_ Aren't you going to try and stop us?

Inu-chan: _looks up from desk_ Nope, can't blame you guys for defending our author's somewhat immature habit. looks at readers Don't worry, they're not going to do anything TOO drastic. Review, please!


	5. Confusion

AN: Hello! Yes, yes _finally_ I am back. It really has been long, ne? But since my computer hasn't been working lately it seems like an eternity to ME. You know, I had a serious burst of inspiration for this chapter but I... uh... I forgot... Yeah, I forgot but I have good reason! When reading the wonderful not to mention finished story Family Disaster by Cassidy Jewell and a finished trilogy, Unexpected Allies by Striking Falcon... those stories ARE THE BEST!!! I suggest you read them, anyway... yeah... er... crap...

Juicy: She's gone blank again. Oh _brother._

Inu-chan: It's sad to know we live in her brain. There's so much space in here! _echo is heard_

J-Boi: One of us has to write this thing.

Juicy: I'll do it!

Inu-chan: _glares_ Nothing **too** gory now, this may be rated R but its from the soul of a 13 year old.

J-Boi: ...Aren't we, ya know, older than her?

Juicy: EXACTLY!

Disclaimer: No, she doesn't own Inuyasha, COME ON people!

_ Scars  
By Juicy (FINALLY!)  
Confusion_

---

Kagome sat in the alley, watching the fight in front of her.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha threw a forceful punch at Kouga who easily dodged it.

"What are you going to do about it, Half-breed?" Kouga sneered then rushed at him giving him a swift kick in the gut.

Inuyasha went flying back, a few feet away from Kagome. She started to crawl towards him only to be grabbed by Kouga.

"Long time no see, beautiful," He whispered in ear with a grin. "Are you still as fun as you used to be?"

Kagome twisted around trying to get away from his disturbing touch.

Inuyasha blinked out of his stupor and saw Kouga holding his Kagome. He felt something hot and fast go through his body and blacked out.

"Stop moving so much and I _won't_ hold back like I did last time." Kouga smirked as she started moving wildly in his grip.

"Let her go." Kouga looked up from Kagome to see Inuyasha standing there with his head low.

"Make me."

Inuyasha looked him in the eye and Kouga's eyes widened as he saw blood red eyes with purple slits staring at him dangerously, "Gladly."

---

Sango sat in the booth, staring at the fidgeting Miroku with wide eyes. It had been a few minutes since his declaration, but the silence made it feel like an eternity to her.

Miroku sighed as he turned his gaze to her, "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Miroku, I-"

He put his hand up and started again, "I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but if you give me the chance I'll try my hardest to get to at least like me as more than a friend. I know all I've done since I hit puberty was grope you but I can't help myself. Sango, your so beautiful and smart and athletic... What man wouldn't want you at arms reach?" He shook his head; oblivious to the smile she was giving him. "But what kind of man am I? I just wreak havoc in your life and get you in some much trouble at school and your house, I'm just a loser-"

**_SLAP!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Miroku looked at Sango to see her glaring at him with her arms crossed, "Miroku, you are NOT a loser! You are anything but! You're the funniest guy I know, your grades are way better than mine, every girl in school wants you," Sango's glare turned into a soft gaze as she turned away from him with a small smile. "And you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." She sighed and looked at him again, "What I'm trying to say is... I love you, too."

"AW, THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!" They both jumped out of their skin when they saw all the staff and their classmates clapping with tears of mirth in their eyes.

Miroku grabbed Sango quickly while muttering, "I think we should go!"

She just nodded dumbly as he dragged her out of the diner.

---

_Blood._

It was everywhere and it wouldn't stop coming.

All she could see was the crimson red all around her, all she could taste was the metallic flavor in her mouth, all she could smell was terrible odor, all she could feel was the pain of her heartbreaking as he began to bleed to death.

"No, _halfling_ will ever be able to defeat me, remember that you fool." Kouga turned to Kagome, giving her a disgusting victorious smirk. "And now I'll claim my prize."

"KAGOME!" Both she and Kouga looked at the source of the scream.

Miroku and Sango stood there, staring in surprise and anger at the scene.

"What the hell did you do to them?!"

He smirked as he turned all his attention to them, "I merely showed them what happens when someone touches my _possessions_."

Kagome suddenly screamed, an ear-splitting cry that was hard even on human ears.

Kouga whirled around and screamed, "Stop that incessant screeching-"He stopped when he took a good look at her.

Kagome's mouth was slightly ajar, her head tilted back as she floated a few feet off the ground, glowing in a light blue aura. Her now pale eyes were wide open but they weren't focused on anything but the starry skies above her as her now silver hair whipped around her.

Kouga's eyes widened, but then the went back to their normal state as he smiled at her glowing body, "I knew you were powerful, _my_ beautiful miko."

Kagome's head snapped forward as she glared at Kouga with her now icy blue eyes. She averted her gaze to the unconscious hanyou and gave him a loving stare before looking back at Kouga, "I am _not_ an object you can use as you please so do not speak to me as such." Her voice was powerful and didn't sound like hers at all. It had many different tones, but they all sounded angry. "A creature as lowly as you does not deserve another chance, but Kagome is forgiving. Though she believes not in violence, we do." Kouga seemed to disappear as a bright light flashed when Kagome raised her hand sending out a blast of her powers.

Miroku and Sango watched in awe as she lowered to the ground and touched Inuyasha's skin tenderly and his skin began to look healthier compared to the deathly appearance of a few moments ago. They rushed over to them but stopped short when Kagome held her hand out, "Do not speak of this to Kagome or Inuyasha, it will do more bad than good for the two." Kagome began to look more natural after she gave a slightly threatening glare to the two and said, "You have been warned."

A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome began stir and they stared at each other before giving a confused look to Sango and Miroku.

"What just happened?"

Miroku gave Sango a quick glance before answering, "Don't ask us, we just got here."

---

Inu-chan and J-Boi: 0 o

Juicy: _grinning_ I know, I know, I'm good.

HnA: _suddenly back to senses_ ...Anyway, on with the chappie- _**BANG!**_ gets knocked out by a mysterious frying pan

Inu-chan: - - '

J-Boi: _snicker_

Juicy: What? I couldn't have her wake up to find out I did this chapter. She would have deleted the whole thing before she even read it!!

Inu-chan: You only did that because you've been waiting for the opportunity.

Juicy: ... That too!

J-Boi: REVIEW RESPONSES! Because our authoress is unconscious, **_I_** will be doing the responses!

_Vashies-Girl_: You know... That's illegal

_Carly k_: Don't worry we got a twist in there that'll make '_your_' (coughcough he happens to be HnA's ex ya know...) Kouga look like a good guy.

_ani__me-craziegurl16_: You are crazy...

_Ks-Starshine_: Yes, yes HnA will be very happy to know she's shocking the readers... (Juicy: ¬¬ What. A. **Jackass**.)

_Lily-Skymoon_: You're not the only one who can say one word sentences! Arigato...

_DemonsOneTruEvil_: We're all sorry about that, HnA happens to have computer who is starting to rebel.

_Chibi-Sorr_ow: You'd think this would be a sign, right?

_Ami Kuroneko_: ... ... ... what the hell is abayo? ... Wait a second if you're 12 why the **HELL** are you reading rated R fics?!?!?! (Inu-chan: Shut up stupid! You had HnA reading and WATCHING rated R stuff before she was 11!)

Inu-chan: That's all for the reviews. If HnA were awake right now she'd tell you that she and Ruby27 are going to be writing a fic together so watch out for both author pages and don't think it's plagiarism if you see it on one authoress' page before the other, remember HnA's computer hasn't been working a lot lately.

HnA: _rises with huge bump and red face_ She'd also add that Juicy is going to **die** for hitting me with a frying pan, J-Boi is going to be **dismembered** from the male species for laughing at my pain and Inu-chan is going to lose her **brain** for letting them!

Inu-chan, Juicy, and J-Boi: KUSO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

HnA: _chasing after them_ Get back here you cowards!


	6. Daddy

**AN**: Hello hello. I'm sorry about the delay (again) but my computer has a virius and works every so often. And I happen to be in Florida right now, the computer came late **and** the friggin monitor broke. Let's not forget that there's also the fact that I'm having some problems with this guy I know, Mike. He's cute. He's cool. He's funny. He's smart. He's a pervert. Match made in heaven! But you know how even if you're good friends with a guy, as soon as you figure out you _like him _like him, it's pretty damn hard to tell them that. It's the fact that he's a boy and you're worried your relationship will be ruined (even if there's little chance you'll ever see him again...) and there's the whole fear of rejection thing... Let's just say its all downhill from here -- Don't you love that song? Even though the lead siger sounds like a little bitch with the way he sings... Oh shit, getting off track! You know, I have a _lot_ of logic for a 13 year old girl... Anyway, I told him I liked him and... well... I'd rather not say what happened, but even if he like me too it's not like I can go out with him, '**No dating til you're sixteen**!' sigh Parents suck sometimes.

Inu-chan: Now I _know_ the Author's Note is gonna be longer than the chapter.

Juicy: _glare_ And now **_I _**know you really **don't** care about HnA's feelings.

Inu-chan: I had no idea _you_ did.

Juicy: Well, obviously I do! She's got a bad case of the love bug and you're just showing her the really BAD side effects from it! Ignorance! Rejection! No-God-damn-care for her feelings!

J-Boi: I think you're right, Juicy.

HnA: HOLD UP! WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS IN LOVE?

J-Boi: But's she's right, Ruby knows, too. Otherwise she probably WOULD be mad.

HnA: 0o0 What the hell-? Inu-chan is being mean toward my feelings, Juicy is talking about how worng she is for it, and Pimp J-Boi is over here acting like the Dr. Phil of love! Oh God, I gotta lay down! _falls on a couch_

Inu-chan: You see what you did!

Juicy: ME? It's you, ya little stiff bitch!

Inu-chan: Stiff!

Juicy: Worse than stiff! You act like you've got a damn stick shoved up your ass!

J-Boi: _blinks a few times_ Unbelievable. Well, I guess I'll be writing this chapter, huh? The author's out of commission (emotionally anyway...) and the other two muses are trying to kill each other.

And I'd also like to same I'm sorry about the last two chapters with Miroku and Sango situation, everything went by way too fast, but I'm not sure what to do about it... Oh well, J-Boi'll find a way to work with it

J-Boi: _mumbles_ Oh give the guy all the work.

_---_

Scars  
_By J-Boi  
__Daddy_

---

"Where the hell-?" Inuyasha blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. "Where the hell am I?"

"At Sango's house." He looked up to see Kagome staring at him with a lifeless stare.

"Uh... What's wrong?" He saw a hint of an emotion flash in her eyes before she looked away, a light frown on her face.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?" She was staring at him again, this time her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Because I know you."

She clenched her jaw and began watching the soft rain outside the bedroom window, "Really?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it again, making a nice imitation of a fish. After closing it for the tenth time, he gave up, at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" He tried again.

"I told you. Nothing." Her gaze was still focused on the rain.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Whatever."

An uncomfortable silence grew over them and Kagome laid her head down onto desk in Sango's room before closing her eyes tightly.

---

Sango watched a spot on the floor before looking up at Miroku, "What?"

"What what?" He asked with a smile.

"What what?" Sango's face showed her confusion. "What?"

"Exactly." Miroku said with a grin before resting his cheek on his hand and staring at her again.

"Okay, all you've been doing is staring at me like some nut case!" She averted her gaze again, her cheeks red from the intensity of his look.

"No, I haven't."

Sango's eyes were suddenly filled with hunger as she was watched Miroku intently.

"Er... What are you doing?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Doing exactly what you're doing! It's freaking me out!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Forgiven. Now tell me," She narrowed her eyes determinedly. "Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Why are you using profane words?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can. Now answer the damn question and stop trying to change the subject."

He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "Can't I watch the woman I love?"

She sat there speechless and her eyes began to soften as she watched him but then she heard something in the back of her head.

**He's lying...**

_No he's not!_ She silently screamed at the voice. But not all that sure herself she glanced at him nervously and asked, "Do you really?"

"What?"

"Love me? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do!" His eyebrows furrowed and he stared straight into her eyes, "I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it!"

"Oh... How long?"

"Since I first met you."

Sango really doubted that. "I hit you with a baseball bat... Eight times."

"Ten actually, when you first pulled it out the end hit me and when you swung around while your mother was screaming at you, the bat connected with my face yet again."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok, you were a violent child."

"I was 13, hardly a child."

"Okay, a _very_ developed teenager." Miroku grinned.

"That's exactly why I hit you with that bat," Sango huffed and turned away from him.

"Your muscles were also very developed."

She gave him a glare, "They still are."

"Heh, I know."

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence and then Sango asked, "Even after what happened in tenth grade?"

Miroku stiffened and then when he noticed Sango's worried look, he relaxed again with a sigh, "Of course, there was just a... misunderstanding."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"More like never."

"Always!"

Sango was about to say something but they heard the doorbell and she jumped up to answer it.

"Uh... Hello?" She saw an unfamiliar man at her door and gave him a strange look.

"Excuse me," He said with a small smile. "But do you know Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah." She noticed the look of hope in his eyes and asked, "Do you want to come in? She's upstairs actually."

"Thank you." He stepped in and she led him towards the living room. "Miroku?"

"Yeah?" He answered from the kitchen.

"Could stay down here while I get Kagome?"

He came out into the living room and noticed the man, "Sure..."

---

"Why are you like this?" Inuyasha watched Kagome while she kept her head away from him.

"Like what?"

"This," He saw her turn towards him. "You're barely ever happy and when you are, you basically throw yourself back into a dark, silent corner."

"I..." Kagome searched his eyes to see if she could really trust him. "My mother... She..."

"What?"

Kagome opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by knocking.

Sango opened the door and said, "Someone is waiting downstairs for you."

"What?" Inuyasha and Sango noticed her shocked look. "For me?"

"Yeah..."

Kagome jumped up and raced down the stairs and saw the last person she ever expected to see, "Dad...?"

**---**

AN: Ha ha! Another chapter completed by your favorite author!

Juicy: I still don't see S.E. Hinton!

Inu-chan: What are you talking about? Sarah Dessen didn't write this!

J-Boi: Or Rozefire!

HnA: T.T Bastards...

I would have had this up earlier today but my so-called friend was on the phone and I couldn't concentrate

Inu-chan: _clears throat_

Okay, okay. I'm the one who called in the first place and had him up until like 3:00 in the morning but still...

_hanyou33_: This is in NO WAY soon... Sorry!

_Carly k_: You're actually the first person to actually **thank** me for updating... YOU ARE SO NICE! Oh and because of your niceness, I'll tell you that it really isn't your baby... If you understand what I'm saying

_eddie4_: Heh, I know what you mean...

_Ks-Starshine_:I can't tell you that... Well, I can but I won't. I won't! I won't! I won't!

_Devilchild34_: Why thank you, and I'll do that

_Fainus_: The drama... Oh the drama!

_The goddess of crossovers_: When I first read your review I was mad but then I realized that you're right. I don't ever plan what I'm going to write, I can't even if I tried. I just sit there thinking about what to do next and finally an idea pops into my head and I just write it out without thinking about whether or not it fully connects to the rest of the story. So I'm sorry if I confused you with the way I write. I'm trying to fix that without writing a bunch of nonsense in the process.

_FlameMaster_: Heh, thanks...

_Mystic Bynd_: I would never in my life abandon any of my stories... Okay, if you don't count No You Fool, but that was a complete failure anyway

Okie dokie, that's it for reviews so you know what that means?

J-Boi: _scratches head_

Inu-chan: _sweatdrop_

HnA: It's time for **you** to make me new ones! Doesn't that sound like a good idea! _twitches_

Juicy: Just do it before she starts crying for a lack of them...


	7. Lie, Lie, Lie

**AN**: Coughity cough… haven't updated forever cuz I lied… When I finally got my computer back I realized I had absolutely **NOTHING** for this story… He he… sorry!

Readers: You stupid bitch!

HnA: Hey… _realizes the voice sounds freakisly familiar_ JUICY!

Juicy: You know that's what they're saying anyway, I'm just being a representation for that.

HnA: No you're not, you just wanted to call me a bitch

Juicy: That too...

HnA: T.T

Juicy: Dumbass...

HnA: XP ... Oh yeah! I don't remember saying how old Kagome was when her dad left or how old she is now, so we'll just say that she's 17 now and her dad went away when she was 5... And also, there's a bit of a rape scene ahead so I suggest that the (**freakishly**)squimmish and (**unbelievably**) innocent (what the _hell_ am I talking about? I'm only 14! _I'm_ supposed to be one of the innocent!) skip ahead.

_---_

Scars  
Lie, Lie, Lie  
By Hentai no Ai

---

"This is your dad?" Sango asked, referring to the man Kagome was staring at. 

"Yeah..." Kagome watched her father, completely shocked. Everyday her mother would tell her he would never come back, that that was the only thing he was good for, breaking promises. Before she realized it, there were tears trailing down her face and she was in her father's arms.

"Uh... Miroku..." Sango looked at him, not completely sure what to do.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs, letting Kagome and her father have their privacy.

"Dad..." Kagome started sobbing, unable to speak. She thought she would never see him again. She'd went twelve years alone with her mother, being abused and hated. Finally she would be loved.

"Kagome... how have you been?" He pulled away from her and took a long look at her.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him what her mother did to her and how she felt but she started crying again. Still not able to get the words out.

Her father's eyes widened, not sure why his daughter would be crying so much when he returned from being gone so long. "Kagome?" She continued sobbing, shaking in his arms.

"Kagome!" She and her father turn to see Inuyahsa running down the stairs, glaring at her father, with Sango and Miroku chasing after him. "What the hell are you doing!" He pulled Kagome from her father once he reached the pair. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"I don't even care! Don't ever touch Kagome again!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome towards the couch and began growling at Keishin.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted to the hanyou, tears still rolling. "He's my father!"

Inuyasha stared at the older man in surprise. And noticed he and Kagome had the same brown eyes. "Oh... Sorry."

"It's alright." Keishin Higurashi looked back at his daughter, she began sobbing loudly again, trying to figure out why she was still crying. "Kagome? Why are you crying?"

"I-I..." She looked at her father.

_'Don't tell him.'_

**What? Why shouldn't I?**

_'You don't know how long he'll stay... She'll beat you again.'_

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that her inner voice, or whatever it was, was right.

"I was raped."

**---**

AN: DUN! DUN! DUN!  
CHAPTER'S _OVER_!

Readers: **_WHAT_**? _all grab pitch forks and torches_

HnA: _backing away _I was just **kidding** you guys!

---

Sango's eyes widened in shock and Miroku's jaw dropped slightly. 

"What?" Her father said, shocked that such thing could happen to his daughter. He turned to the boy who had been ready to kill him and asked, making sure he didn't have to make him a suspect when he called the cops, "Was it you?"

"No!" Inuyasha looked at the man was surprise. "I would **never** do anything like that to Kagome!"

Keishin narrowed his eyes only slightly before looking back to Kagome. "Who was it?"

"I.. uh.. I don't know." Kagome said.

Her father didn't see her throw a pleading look towards Inuyasha and asked, "Well, what does he look like?"

"I didn't see his face, he just pulled me into an alley and..." Kagome trailed off and began to cry. That much was true, she had gone on a date with Kouga and as they began to walk back to her house after the late movie, he pulled her into a dark and secluded alleyand began tearing her clothes off. When she began to scream and struggle, he told her to stop saying he knew she really wanted him. When he began to touch her, she screamed no at the top of he lungs. He responded by slapping her, whispering roughly for her to shut up, and covering hermouth for insurance.

Soon after Kagome found herself staring at the dark wall in front of her, feeling scared and broken. Kouga began to whistle while hezipped his jeans and straightened his shirt. He looked at her, and his face broke out in a wicked grin.

"Let's do this again sometime, eh?" He grabbed her arm to bring her up but Kagome pulled away.

"Fine," he scoffed and stood upright again. Before he turned away to start walking back onto the street he told her with a malicious look in his eyes, "If you ever even think to tell anyone about this, I'll kill you and who ever it is you tell."

Kagome looked at the four people in the room, wonderung if she should tell them the truth. Instantly the image of Kouga's glaring blue eyes came to her, and decided against it completely.

They all stared, except Inuyasha, stared at her, not sure what to do or say. Kagome realized she couldn't handle anymore of her father's questioning. "Do you guys mind if I go upsatirs and lay down?"

Inuyasha took advantage of the situation and said, "Come on then, Kagome." He pulled her up the stairs and when they finally reached Sango's room, he closed the door and said, "What the hell are doing?"

**---**

AN: Okay, _now_ the chapter is done and if any of you even think abiout throwing any raw fruits or vegetables, you di-! 

_**SPLAT! **_

HnA_ wipes off dripping mess of old and moldy tomatoes_ Whoever did that will be decapitated slowly...

_Ks-Starshine_: Of course, six chapters ins't enough for me to heave her opening up to others like that. 12 years is a long time to be alone, she's still in the recovery stage... At least that's my explanation for her actions...

_Spirit Dancer_: Arigato, gomen for having you wait seven and a half months. I'm so unworthy for a reveiwer like you!

_Riku Sohma_: Cool name, and I love the plot, too. Only the plot loves me back XP!

_Fainus_: Yes, the drama!

_Kaida Black_: I understand, I do it all the time... Might be why everyone stays a far distance away from me...

_krazifull2748_: I know, keeps ya comin back doesn't it?

_Yaoi Addict_: I wouldn't mind if they were a little longer either but I'm such a sucky author that I can't help it... sigh

_Insomniac Klown_: What? What's so cute about it? And by the way your name scares me because 1. I happen to be an insomniac and 2. I'm scared to death of clowns... Now I know they can come even when I'm awake... all thanks to your name

_LynneC114_: Oh thank kami! I thought it would have made absolutely no sense and ruined the story! Thank you for informing me!

_Amaris-11_: _gasp_ Your dad left you! Darn it no! Er, thanks for the review...

_Julianna-Fizzerald:_ Jeez, you make me sound like I'm actually _good _at this

_Neko-hanyu_: Sorry...

_FlameMaster_: ...?

_Devilchild34_: Good luck with whatever test you have to take!

_The-Angel-Kagome_: And **IT** loves you!

_kagome-KILL-kikyou_: **IT** loves you, too!

_SakuraKon(Kai's Girl_: Thanks but soory, I'm taken (okay not really..)

_Inu-and-Kag-eva_: I get you, they distract me, too, that's why their always so long... But I can't really help how short a chapter is...

_kagome27322732_: Heh heh, that's the whole point!

_shippo's_ _1st_ _fan_: ( no you're not!) I know it's not good for the reader's so I make an antidote (aka the next chapter) to bring you back for more! I'd be a wonderful doctor ya know...

_sesshy'zgurl_: What the hell are you talking about? Thanks for reviewing though...

HnA: _has butcher's knife against Juicy's neck_ You little bi- _looks up at readers_ Hey you guys, just takin care of business. Review and I'll get back to ya!


	8. Tell Me

**AN**: Another chapter from the best author ever! Mu hu ha ha ha! I shall bask in my glory!

Juicy: _scratching at bandages around her neck_ You are in no way 'the best author ever'

Inu-chan: _rolling eyes and walking away_ Here we go again

HnA: Listen, woman. I am sick of your shit and if you keep talking I'm going to finish what I started.

Juicy: You can't. 1. You wouldn't kill anyone, even if you didn't like them 2. That's illegal and you'll go to jail

HnA: That's what you think. I _would_ kill someone if they annoyed me enough and it wouldn't be a crime if I killed you, you're a figment of my imagination. And besides if it did I could always plea insanity.

Juicy: I think I'm gonna go on vacation... _backs away_

--- 

_Scars  
By Hentai no Ai  
Tell Me _

---

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha blankly.

"You know exactly what I mean." He stared at her angrily, his face was tense and he couldn't believe she was acting this way..

"Actually I don't."

"Okay, then can you tell me why you lied when you were down there?"

"What?" Kagome had a shocked look on her face.

"You were about to tell me just before that guy came..." He trailed off when he saw Kagome's eyes widen. He blinked and she turned around quickly. "It was him wasn't it? The next time I see him I'm going to-"

"Get yourself killed?" She turned back around quickly to show him the tears running down her face. "I understand that you're a hanyou and you can heal yourself faster than humans but..." She trailed off and began to cry harder, loud sobs raked her body as Inuyasha started to scowl.

"You think that just because I'm only half, that I can't defeat someone with more youkai blood flowing in their veins?"

"No! I-"

"I thought you would be different, that you wouldn't think that I'm weak just because I'm half human. But I guess I was wrong." He shook his head softly, a frown on his face. "I have to take shit from full fledged demons, no matter how much weaker they are than me. They think they're better than me because both their parents were demons. And then humans fear and hate me because of my youkai side."

"I know you're strong but-"

"But nothing, you think you're better just because your pure human blood isn't dirtied by-"

Kagome interrupted him, her sobs shaking her body. Did he really think that's how she felt? Did people really treat him like that?

"What is wrong with you? I don't think you're too weak, or dirty or unworthy, or anything like that. You were one the first people in our school to even bother to try to talk to me. So why would I think less of you just because of your heritage?"

"Because you're just like the rest of this damn world." He left the room, ignoring her quiet pleas to stay.

---

"Did that boy rape you?" Kagome sat up at her father's voice, they were on their way back to her house.

"No, I haven't known him for that long... He would never..." She looked back to the window, tears threatening to fall as she thought back to that night. The previous night. And the afternoon that was just ending.

Inuyasha believed that she thought he was weak and worthless. True, she hadn't known him very long. Barely two weeks but so much had happened in that short time. And she knew he wasn't worthless or weak. But Kouga...

He almost killed Inuyasha, according to what Miroku and Sango had told her. But she couldn't let anything happen to him he was her friend and she cared about him. Inuyasha was strong but not strong enough to protect her. Not from that monster.

A sigh escaped her lips and her father looked over at her, worried, but he didn't say a word and left her to think in her own silence.

---

"Why does she look like this?" Keishin gestured to his daughter's bruised skin.

"There are kids in her school that beat her up almost everyday." She turned towards her silent daughter. "Right, honey?"

Kagome lifted her head to watch her mother with a blank face, she turned and went up the stairs slowly. Her parents watched her until she was out of their sight and they heard her bedroom door close.

Keishin looked back to his wife, "What have you been doing to her?" His eyes were narrowed and she could hear the anger in his voice.

Nami frowned, getting sick of his demanding questions. "Why the hell should it matter to you? You've been gone for twelve long years. Whatever I've done to Kagome is none of your business. You left acting as if you'd be back in little less than a week, but did you come back in a week? Two? A month? A year? No! Twelve years!"

Keishin was taken aback by her behavior, before he left she was a sweet woman, all that time he was gone, had she changed that much? Into a mean and abusing mother. He realized he was getting off track from the original subject, "That doesn't answer my question. It doesn't matter if I was gone for 12 hours or 12 years, I'm here now and I wan't to know what happened to my daughter."

"I told those kids she's with, they treat her like a punching bag." Kami said, her face revealing nothing but anger. She threw her hands up in frustration, getting more agitated that her husband didn't seem to believe her, even if she _was_ lying. "I told her to stay away from them-"

She stopped short when he grabbed her hand and his face was a few inches away from her own, "You've been hitting her."

"No, no! I haven't!" Her face showed fear as he started walking, causing her to back up and soon her back hit the wall with his body blocking her escape.

"You beat her everyday just because she's too weak to say anything or try to hit you back..."

She shook her to deny the truth but was shocked into stillness when she heard him whisper, "Perfect."

---

**AN**: Damn, this is getting crazy.

Inu-chan: You're wrong and evil.

HnA: It's angst, drama, and a freaky romance. Can't always be fun and games...

J-Boi: Just make sure you keep that up

HnA: Who's the author and who's the muse, _boss_?

J-Boi: Um...

Inu-chan: Review, faithful readers before this girl goes crazy

Juicy: You're 14 years too late to be saying that...


	9. Drowning in Silence

**AN**: Whoo baby! Its chapter nine of this distilled innocence

Inu-chan: This story is anything but pure, stop lying to people

HnA: I'll stop as soon as you start minding your business

Inu-chan: Well if I'm a muse and not just a figment of your overactive imagination-

HnA: Which in this case is the same thing, so stop yapping and let me start the chapter

Inu-chan: _opens mouth then closes it_

HnA: Why, thank you!

---

_Scars  
by Hentai no Ai  
Drowning in Silence_

---

"Why the hell did you do that Inuyasha?" Sango glared at her friend from her spot in front of him during their class.

"Because she deserved it..." Inuyasha looked away from her only to notice Miroku's reproachful stare. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to their sleeping teacher.

"Talk to her, Inuyasha. The only thing she deserves is kindness considering that's all she gave you." Miroku's tone began to rise as he heard a soft 'Feh.' leave Inuyasha's mouth. "Can you try not to be stubborn for once in your life?"

"I'm not being stubborn, she thinks I'm weak just because I'm a hanyou!"

"Or maybe she thinks that Kouga guy is just strong enough to beat you and she cares enough to not want to see you get hurt." Sango rebutted in Kagome's defense.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled, he knew they were right but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Go find her and talk to her." Miroku said with his arms crossed over his desk.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Sango added, "Right now or I will rip your ears off your big arrogant head."

"Do you hear this girl?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'll hold you down if you don't quit stalling."

"Yeah, whatever." He got up from his seat and started towards the door. He knew neither of the two could really harm him, but deep down, he really did want to talk to Kagome.

---

'_I have to get out of here..._' Kagome stood in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom, thinking about Inuyasha. She let out a small sigh and made her way for the door. She was instantly thrown back when the door burst open and Kikyo along with her entourage walked in. It was immediately silent as Kikyo made eye contact with Kagome.

"Looks like the little girl lost her friends." Kikyo began walking towards Kagome while she started to get up. The heel of her boot found its way to Kagome's chest, stopping her from standing again, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome remained silent as she pushed Kikyo's foot off her and made another attempt to get on her feet.

"I don't think so," Kikyo swung her foot into Kagome's stomach, knocking her over. She watched with satisfaction as she began coughing from her spot on the bathroom floor. Kikyo let her friends laugh at Kagome's pain before saying. "I think it's time you paid me."

Kagome watched from ground with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Oh, you didn't know?" The heels of her shoes clicked loudly as she walked towards Kagome. She bent over and pulled her up by her hair, "Anyone who fucks with _my_ Inuyasha has to pay to even be graced by his presence." Kikyo slammed her head onto the ground before standing up to laugh. "And since we all know a slut like you has done more than just stare at him, you owe me more than your pathetic life is worth."

There was high pitched laughter behind Kikyo as she dealt blow after blow to Kagome's helpless form.

"Stop," Kagome managed to choke out the word before Kikyo kicked her again.

"Why should I?"

"Because even if I left here in a bloody pulp, Inuyasha wouldn't want you." She managed to sit up during her explanation.

"What!" Kikyo let out an angry scream before grabbing a fistful of Kagome's hair. "That's _it_, you're dead!"

---

She was going to die in a public high school bathroom. She was going to drown in her own diluted blood on the tiled and disgusting floor of a restroom. She let out a whimper at the thought.

Inuyasha stopped and looked towards the girls' bathroom door at the sound. He sniffed and caught the scent of blood. _Kagome's_ blood. He immediately threw the door open and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Kagome lay face down on the floor, water and blood surrounding her. He soon found his way to her side, "Kagome, are you okay? Who did this to you?" "Inuyasha?" She groaned and opened a swollen, bloodshot eye.

"Who did this?" He repeated, his eyes boring her own, in search of the answer.

She shook her head and simply passed out.

He let out a frustrated sigh, and began picking her up. "Don't worry, I'll find them."

---

**AN**: Hmm… it wasn't supposed to end that way but, oh well.

Inu-chan: I can't wait for your first flame so I can laugh at you

HnA: I can't wait for my first torch so I can burn you

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to write a longer one some other time. Not next time because that would most likely be a lie, but _another_, that's a better promise than never.


	10. Wealthy Bitch

**AN**: I need something...

Inu-chan: A straightjacket?

J-Boi: A boyfriend?

Juicy: A book on how to shut the fuck up?

HnA: Fudge you, you evil bastards!

... Actually I need something else, I need... A BETA READER! **dun dun dun!**

Juicy: What the hell?

Heh heh, I haven't done that in a while and I thought that was a good time. Anyway, enough with the stupidity, on with the fictional insanity!

---

_Scars  
by Hentai no Ai  
Wealthy Bitch _

---

"What happened to her?" The school nurse, Kaede, asked Inuyasha as he rushed towards her, Kagome still in his arms. The five kids he'd passed, all waiting to be seen, stared at the unconscious Kagome with their eyes wide.

"I found her in the bathroom and I don't know who did this to her." He didn't like lying much to the old, weathered woman, but if he'd told her the truth, told her that before he even walked into the bathroom he knew what had happened and who did it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with it his own way. The so-called authority of the school would deliver a slap on the wrist and threaten to involve the police. And that threat would be completely forgotten when the school budget received a temporary increase.

The amount of students that were rich from their parents multi-million dollar businesses and marriages to wealthy foreigners was shocking. It was a public school, but Shikon High was still an extremely prestigous school. The only way in was either to be rich or smart. And the majority of the students were the latter but the prior were the ones who ruled the school. They all tried their damnedest to act like bad asses who didn't have a care in the world. Of course, as long as their bad ass persona's budget was within their thousand dollar allowances.

Inuyasha was the same way, ignoring every rule in hopes that he would be caught just so he could show everyone else what type of power his family held not only over the school, but the government, too. That is, until Kikyo decided to make an appearance in his life and first royally fuck it up, but then inadvertently teach him a lesson he would do well to never forget.

After laying Kagome down in one of the several cots in the unlit, doorless room of the office, Inuyasha left to get help.

---

The final bell had rung and Miroku was outside, busying himself with Kikyo's posse while she and Inuyasha were holed up inside one of the empty classrooms.

"Oh, Inu-baby! I'm so glad you wanted to meet me here." Kikyo gave Inuyasha a bright smile as she closed the distance between them in the room. "No one will be able to disturb us in here." Her smile turned into what she deemed a seductive grin as she placed her well manicured hand on his face. Her face was mere inches away from his own, and was getting closer. She was about to claim his lips as her own until he asked, "What's that on your shirt?"

She looked down, saw a small spot of blood and smirked. She brought her gaze back to his, still caressing his face, "I was just taking care of that little problem you have."

"Oh." He let out a little laugh before grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him, "The only problem I have," A snarl was evident on his face as he glared at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Is you." He released her with a force that sent her stumbling backwards into a chair.

He got up from his spot on top of a desk, his body was tense and his eyes were full hateful emotions, all directed at Kikyo. "I don't know what the fuck made you think I'd ever want to be with you, or that I had a problem that you I need you, of all people, to solve, but I don't." His voice was low and dripping with venom.

"Inu-baby," She flinched at the growl he emitted as she called him by her self-induced nickname. "She's always being annoying, I know you don't want a slut like her following you around. Did you know she has the silly idea in her head that you actually like her?" She laughed off the thought of his admiration being with anyone other than herself.

"Why would I want one like you? Kagome isn't a slut, I don't have to worry about her trying to fuck anything with a dick within five miles. And the only person who follows me around and bothers me with their obssessive delusions is you!"

"Oh, Inuyasha what are you talking about?" She wrapped her arms around him, "I know you really love m-" Before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, a disgusted look on his face.

"I _hate_ you." His words had finally hit home, as soon as they left his mouth he felt a painful sting on his cheek. And then another.

"I don't see what the hell you could possibly like about that ugly, little piece of shit! You and I were just fine until that fucking abomination showed up." That was the last thing out her mouth before she was sent flying backwards, her body landing with a crash as she collided with another desk and chair. "You would hit a girl over that stupid bitch?" Kikyo screamed out as she tried to get up.

"No," Inuyasha answered with a flat look. "I would hit a stupid bitch over that girl. But I don't make a habit of hurting people who don't have a chance at a scrap with me."

"But I sure as hell do." Kikyo looked up to see Sango standing next to Inuyasha, her teeth clenched and arms crossed.

"Oh great," Kikyo finally stood, brushing imaginary dirt off of her clothes. "Its the Tomboy Wonder, still babysitting the vegetable Bratman?"

Sango's jaw clenched, no one had ever talked about her brother that way, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them start now. "Sitting in that closet and listening to your irritating voice for ten minutes was definitely worth it." She cracked her knuckles as she stepped towards the still smirking Kikyo.

"What are you going to do hit me? You don't want Daddy to lose his job do you? All I have to do is snap my fingers and he'll not only be laid off, but he'll be blacklisted from every company in this country."

Sango stopped short, only a foot away from her target. Her terrible, bitchy, and completely evil but totally correct target. "You know, you're right Kikyo." She let out a small laugh. "If I even look at you the wrong way there'll be rumors spread about my family so quickly and visciously, that every news channel will have a story about it by nine."

"Exactly, so get your idiotic heroism out of my face and go take care of that life-size doll you like to call a brother." Kikyo pushed Sango out of her way, only to be flipped over right onto her back.

"But guess what you spoiled little shit." Sango leaned over, inches away from Kikyo's face. "I don't care."

---

**AN**: I would write more but currently I can't produce a lick of proper fighting literature so, use your imagination. About the whole 'perfect' thing, you'll find out soon enough what that was about. The pieces of the puzzle will soon come together to reveal an evil and twisted plot that will make you cry in terror!

Juicy: The only thing they'll cry about is your crappy writing and belief that you're actually good

HnA: **Ass**. _Kiss it _

I realized I never had a name for their school (and if I did, oh well because right now my eyes are burning and heavy as hell so I'm not going back to check) until I finished this chapter. And, yeah before I forget! Inuyasha and Sango's story will be explained, which will pretty much make some people hate Kikyo even more because she was actually making fun of her. That dilly bitch...

I would write review responses but is being mean and I _really_ am **not** going to get kicked off and have my stories deleted just because of some stupid rule. But if you do want me to respond either by an anonymous/mysterious question and answer display thingy or by PM, please say so. Cuz I love to talk, especially to people who love my story.

So, sorry for the super long rant disguised as an author's note and-

Juicy: Shut the hell up already!

HnA: _blows a raspberry_

Please, review!


	11. Aura

**AN**: I was gonna update but then I got pneumonia.

Inu-chan: _Puh_-lease...

HnA: Its the truth!!

Inu-chan: That's another lame ass excuse, you had nine months to update

HnA: It would have been only seven months if I didn't get pnemonia _sticks out tongue_

Inu-chan: You were sick for a week and a half not two months, you lazy brat

HnA: Whateeeever

---

_Scars  
by Hentai no Ai  
Aura_

---

"I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes snapped away from the almost mute television to Inuyasha as she heard the words.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Inuyasha wouldn't meet her gaze, choosing to stare down at the floor instead. He knew if he saw her blue eyes staring at him he would lose his nerve. Before she could ask what he was apologizing for he started again, "When your father came and we were in Sango's room, you said I would get killed if I fought Kouga-"

"And I was right since you almost did the day before."

She barely whispered it but he still heard what she said. He let out a sigh after playing with the white blanket that covered half her body, "I know but-"

"You were just trying to protect me." Her eyes were pasted to the screen again.

"Kagome-"

"I understand, Inuyasha. If it weren't for you I'd be dead, either in that alley or in the bathroom and you're still trying to help me by visiting everyday when you know I'm perfectly fine."

"I wouldn't consider two broken ribs fine." He frowned, annoyed that she brushed her injuries off so easily, he was ready to kill Kikyo and her pack of she-wolves when he'd learned of the damage. He would have if it weren't for Sango already teaching each girl seperate but equally painful lessons. His eyebrows rose as he felt a hand on his own, he looked up to see Kagome staring at him with a small smile.

"That's not what I mean. Since I came here you, Sango, and Miroku have been hellbent on becoming my friends, but you've become a lot more than a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You're something like a-"

"Kagome!" Both turned to see Kagome's mother enter the room, a worried look pasted onto her face. She ran over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Kagome, pulling her out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Mother?" Kagome pulled away from her, this was the first time she'd seen her mother since she entered the hospital and was surprised she even came.

"Oh, my baby is alright!" She pulled her into the embrace again. Ignoring the slightly confused, angry look on her daughter's face.

"What took you so long to come?" Inuyasha watched the woman with a frown, he had been there almosy every day, all day. He was skipping school to stay by her side and the entire time he had seen neither hide nor hair of the woman that was Kagome's mother until now.

"Excuse me?" She looked away from Kagome to stare at Inuyasha with the eyes of a worried mother.

"There were problems at home, and we couldn't get here any sooner." Everyone turned to see Kagome's father in the doorway with a bright smile directed to his daughter. Kagome turned away to look back at Inuyasha, "I think you should come back later."

He looked from her to her mother and then back before rising from the chair and starting towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Kagome's father smiled at him as he opened the door.

Kagome and her mother watched as they left, the pale yellow door swinging shut slowly.

As soon as it was completely closed her mother rounded on her with a piercing glare. "What did you tell him, you little shit?"

---

"I notice you're awfully protective of Kagome." Inuyasha looked towards the man that had been absent in Kagome's life until a few weeks ago with a scowl.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because she doesn't need you."

Inuyasaha stopped and looked at the older man in disbelief, "How would you know what she needs? You haven't been in her life long enough to figure that out."

"That's where you're wrong, _hanyou_. Stay away from my daughter or else..." Inuyasha found himself on the receiving end of a glare, something in the back of his head was telling him to back off but he was finding too much pleasure in ignoring it.

"Or else what, old man?" Inuyasha stepped closer, delivering a glare of his own. Then he felt it. There was something tickling at his demonic senses. Something that definitely shouldn't have been coming from a middle-aged human.

His eyes widened a fraction and he saw a sinister smile appear on his face.

"I'm sure you know what." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha to stare at him from his spot in front of the hospital's entrance.

---

"Where the fuck is she?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before turning towards the pacing hanyou before them once again, "Why are you so worried?"

Inuyasha stopped and sent a glare to his friend, "Her parents. I don't trust them."

Sango raised an eyebrow from her spot next to Miroku on the ground, "Why not? Just because they didn't get to the hospital right away doesn't mean that they're going to do away with her or something."

"I know. I just..." He let out a growl of frustration as he began pacing again. "Her dad threatened me and her mother is always acting so _fake_."

"What?" Miroku was staring at him with wide eyes, "Her dad threatened you?"

"That's what I just said." Inuyasha was getting a bit tired of their questioning and Kagome's absence.

"What did he say?" Sango asked him as she lent her against the lockers behind her to look up at him.

"He told me to stay away from her or else." He scoffed. "As if." He refused to tell them about the strange aura that surrounded the man, he could deal with it by himself.

"Maybe you should listen to him." Miroku stood as he noticed the crowd of students around them thinning out. The look Inuyasha would have made him take back his suggestion had he not been so used to be on the receiving end of it so often. "Think about, if they are really hurting her, there's nothing you can do about it. You're just a kid from school and they _are _her parents. If anything happens, it's your word against theirs."

Sango took Miroku's extended hand and felt herself being pulled up, "He's right, you know. If Kagome is in trouble there isn't too much that any of us, even you, can do."

Inuyasha would have followed the pair towards their first period class had he not seen Kagome arrive at her locker.

"Where were you?" He knew there was a frown evident on his face but he didn't care, Kagome rummaged through her locker and ignored him.

"Kagome?" He heard her take in a deep breath but she was still silent.

"Kagome."

The emotion in his voice was enough to garner her attention and when she finally looked his way, Inuyasha felt a new surge of emotions coursing through his body, "What the **fuck** happened to your face?"

---

**AN**: I need to start updating more often because I'm seriously starting to forget what I've got planned for this story.

Inu-chan: Tsk tsk

But I do remember the major stuff so you know, the ending is still near

J-Boi: Que?!

Before I was thinking about this being like 10 chapters then around 30 or so but I'm pretty sure there's only going to be about 15. Maybe 20. Actually, I don't know.

Juicy: Stop talking dumbass

Anyway, I'm happy so many people like this story. The lowest amount of reviews I've gotten for one chapter so far is nine, that may not seem like a lot but it really is and I thank everyone who has continued to read, enjoy, and review Scars.

Juicy: Chill with the sentimental shit, no one wants to hear it

But yeah, review please. I know I haven't updated in forever but I think I will be updating this one again soon.


	12. La Verdad

**AN**: Oh. Em. Gee.

Juicy: Don't start with that fucking AIM talk

I really do not understand why suddenly everyone wants to talk like they're writing a damn instant message, that crapadoodle is not appealing in the least.

J-Boi: Sho 'nuff

If any of you talk like that, please do the world a favor and kill yourself. No, that was mean. Cut off your tongue instead, you don't truly deserve to speak if you're going to go out of your way just to shorten everything so that people not only have a hell of a time understanding you, but they think you're a complete friggin' idiot too.

To answer **kyekye**'s question, I make the chapters so short because I'm a sad excuse for a fanfiction author. It's also because my brain decides that the length they are is just fine. I try all the time to lengthen my chapters but (obviously) it usually doesn't work out too well. Sorry to disappoint you.

---

_Scars  
by Hentai no Ai  
La Verdad_

---

"Where is he?" Sango watched the classroom door with a confused stare. Inuyasha had been right behind them, at least that's what she thought.

"I have no idea," Miroku turned his attention away from their rambling teacher. Takeda-sensei was a new teacher and he'd come up with a project that required way too much descripton in most of the students' opinions. "I think he's still out in the hall."

"Doing what?" Sango asked in an exasperated tone. Inuyasha had been acting a little more than stange during the past few weeks and she knew it all had to do with Kagome. Sango had no problems with the changes in Inuyasha the new girl had caused but she was worried. After her little run in with Kikyo and her team of air-headed bimbos, no one had seen hide nor hair of the mean spirited bitch and under normal circumstances that would be more than wonderful. But it wasn't under normal circumstances seeing as how Sango had beaten Kikyo until her fists were raw and covered with blood. When she'd finally finishsed, she didn't know if Kikyo was quiet because she was too scared to say anything or because it was physically impossible.

She also had to wonder why the school had done nothing, rumors had circualted about the 'attack' for the entirety of the following week, but she was never called down to the office. Even the teachers knew about it, she'd been on the receiving end of many grateful smiles and every once and again, an upped grade. Kikyo made all the the teachers' lives living hells by threatening to have them fired if she was given anything less than an 'A-'.

Sango shook her had as her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. '_Something is going on with Kagome. I wonder what it is?_'

Before Kagome's father arrived, Sango had seen bruises marring her newest friend's pale skin. In the few weeks that Sango had talked to her, she could see she was hiding something. It seemed Kagome was determined to keep it that way and so she never asked. After the greatly absent man had arrived, she withdrew herself more than ever. Whatever progress they had made as friends was thrown away and traded in for an ever present silence. But despite the fact that Kagome wanted to remove herself from their little group, they all cared about her. When she went to the hospital and her parents still hadn't visited her for a week, Sango was more than suspicious.

'_What kind of parents ignore their child while she's in the hospital?_'

"What's wrong?" Miroku had been watching Sango and could tell that she was deep in thought. Whatever she was thinking about was obviously angering her if the deep scowl on her face was any clue.

She heaved a sigh and turned back to their teacher after muttering, "Nothing."

---

"Nothing." Kagome blinked away the tears threatening to spill and turned away, keeping her gaze steady on the books in her locker.

"Nothing?" Inuyasha's voice was laced with anger and for a moment she was struck with fear. "Nothing made your face black and blue? Nothing has your lip swollen? Nothing?"

The world became a blur for Kagome as her tears finally fell. "Nothing," the weak confirmation came out in a low sob as she fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

Inuyasha dropped down to floor, pulling her into his arms as he did so, "What happened?"

Her body trembled as she fell into his embrace as she whispered, "Nothing."

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Inuyasha shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"That man... He isn't..." Kagome shook her head as her voice shook, deciding that it was a bad idea to continue as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest.

"What man? What happened?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and felt his anger begin to build up. '_Did someone hurt her again? I'll fucking kill him._'

"No, no," Kagome tried to pull away from him and found it was futile, he had a vice grip on her. "Nothing happened."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and picked Kagome up as he stood. She stared at him with wide eyes as he started towards the school doors.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was barely a whisper while she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed the two of them making an escape.

"To talk."

Kagome's gaze fell on the hanyou once again and she saw his eyes were nearly devoid of emotion. His brows were furrowed and she could tell that he wasn't exactly happy.

---

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice sent a chill up her spine and she was once again reminded that this entire deal wasn't one of her best ideas.

"What does it look like?" She asked flippantly, she was afraid but she was going to try her damnedest to make sure he didn't know that. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, but Kikyo," the voice was directly in her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. "We're not done yet."

Arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her back to the large bed in the dimly lit room. Her eyes widened but beyond that, her attitude was cool, "Yes, we are, Naraku. Get off of me."

He let out a low laugh that sent another chill through her, "I assure you," he placed a kiss on her neck as he laid her down on the bed, "We are not."

---

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha continued to drive, after they exited the school without being seen, Inuyasha took her to his car, told her to put on her seatbelt and then peeled out of the parking lot as soon as the key was turned in the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't spare her a glance as he continued to drive, "I already told you."

She turned away from him to look out the window and found she had no idea where they were going. They were passing a lot of trees and the road was deserted and dirt.

After what seemed like an enternity in the uncomfortable silence of the car, Inuyasha turned onto a paved road and Kagome was met with the sight of a colossal house. The building was big and looked old enough to be a castle in her eyes.

"This is my house." Inuyasha finally said as he pulled to a stop into what looked like a small parking lot. Instead of waiting for her reaction, he pushed his door open and slammed it shut, going around to open her door.

"You live here?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her hand and started for the house, soon they were in front of the door and he was fumbling with his keys. He had just put it into the lock when it was yanked open.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as a man, much taller than Inuyasha, with long silver hair stared at Inuyasha with his eyes narrowed and a small sneer.

Inuyasha let out a low growl as he pushed past him with Kagome stil in tow, "Minding my fucking business, you should try it."

Kagome was suddenly pulled back and the sneer was directed to her, "Who is this ningen?"

The outrage displayed on Inuyasha's face had Kagome worried when he turned around, surprised that she was pulled out of his grasp.

"She's none of your damn concern, Sesshoumaru! Leave her the fuck alone."

He decided to ignore the hanyou and turned his attention back to the girl he'd brought with him, "What is your name?"

Kagome found his markings incredibly interesting in comparison to the cold golden eyes boring into her, "Kagome Hig-"

"What are you doing here?" His deep voice cut her off with another question.

Inuyasha's irritation grew as he watched his brother interrogate Kagome, he made a successful grab for her and pulled her into his chest. "Leave her the fuck alone and mind your business," he said to his brother again in a guttural voice. "I won't tell you again."

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he walked out the door, "This Sesshoumaru fears no one, especially not a hanyou."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still annoyed, and grabbed Kagome's hand once again to lead her through several hallways, all littered with centuries old vases and shining weapons. They reached a staircase and after climbing it, he took her down another hallway, this one had portraits of silver haired demons hanging on the walls. He opened a door and pulled her inside.

"Is this your room?" Kagome eyed the piles of clothes on the carpeted floor and the pictures and posters littering the walls in what seemed like a massive collage. The sunlight drifting in from the open windows lit up the large room only slightly, the dark red painted walls keep it dark, hardly reflecting the light.

"Yes," He dropped onto the bed, the only place to sit other than the laundry covered swivel chair in front of his computer desk.

Kagome walked around the mountains of clothes on his floor and sat on the opposite end of the bed, "Is Sesshoumaru your brother?"

"Yes," His amber eyes had followed her as she made her way over to the bed and they were still on her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

---

"Now are we done?" Kikyo asked Naraku from her spot under him. She would never give the impression that she enjoyed being his toy for two reasons. One was that admitting that she did would be one of the biggest lies she's ever told in her life.

Naraku grinned as if he had mistaken her bored tone as a cry for more, "For now."

She stood, pulling the sheet with her. She had to be give her body to him but that didn't mean she wanted him to ogle her with his currently red eyes.

The sheet was ripped out of her hands and she turned to see him staring openly at her breast.

"Don't cover yourself unless you're getting dressed, you are mine to touch _and _to see."

Kikyo fought the urge to slap him, that was never a part of their deal but she'd found long ago that he was one to twist everything to the utmost extent. She shouldn't have been surprised that he would force her to walk around naked before him, "Yes, Naraku."

"Kikyo, Kikyo," His deeped chuckle filled the room yet again as his hair began to shorten and his facial features began to change. His was morphing his appearance yet again and with it his voice took on the tone of one much older than him, "You know you need to practice calling me by my new name."

The submissive facade she had to put on around him was beginning to make her sick as she complied with his wishes, "Yes, Keishin."

---

**AN**: I was going to update last weekend but I went to Canada to visit my uncle and I wasn't going to sit on my relative's computer all day when I was supposed to be spending time with him. I hadn't seen him in six years so, you know, we had to catch up and hug and stuff

Juicy: _rolls eyes_

All jokes aside, I'm pretty sure this story is quite close to the end. I don't have anything written out which really isn't too smart considering that's usually why it takes me so long to update in the first place, but I have been updating a lot lately and I'm pretty sure I'll be keeping that up until this is done. I don't know if I'll be updating too much this summer because I'm moving to Georgia and I'll have a lot of crap to worry about or maybe some new experiences will inspire me. I don't know.

Inu-chan: You** never** know

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the stuff that came out. _La verdad_ is 'the truth' in Spanish, just in case you didn't know.

So gracias for reading and reviewing, I was happy when by the end of last week I had six reviews. I almost cried. _Almost_.

Review, _por favor_!


End file.
